


Precious Flower

by shadywinters



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, NSFW, Pearlnet, tender moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadywinters/pseuds/shadywinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Garnet share a tender night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Flower

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she muttered with baited breath. A shiver up her spine chilled her insides at the sudden contact of her partner’s cold, calloused hand.

“You’ve always wanted this to happen?,” the other whispered into her ear, triggering another chiller through her lithe body. Garnet took a hold of her partner’s ear between her teeth and followed with a playful nibble.

“Y-yes,” Pearl stuttered, “but I felt it wouldn’t have occurred so soon, i- if not ever.” The redhead gasped as Garnet peppered the side of her neck with hot pecks.

“And why is that? Were you afraid I would not return your feelings?” Garnet questioned. She teased Pearl for the moment with a soft caress of the lips of her dampened flower; the petite woman responding with a small whimper.

“N-no, wel-l, m-m-maybeeahhh,” the tip of Garnet’s middle finger found its way inside of Pearl’s opening, grazing the inner part of her petals gently.

Pearl continued to speak between panted breaths, “I felt I wasn’t good enough for you; that I was way under your league.”   
Instantly, Garnet ceased her actions and forced her partner to face her with her free hand.

“Never feel like you’re not good enough for anyone, especially me,” the larger woman stated in a slightly cold tone. She delve her fingers deeper into the petite woman; the others constant whimpering now replaced with a high pitched scream. 

“You are perfect just the way you are, I could see that the first moment I saw you,” Garnet continued to speak in a much softer and loving tone while digging deeper into Pearl; searching for her core.

“And you must learn to love yourself,” she began to pepper Pearl’s neck once more with kisses, “the way I love you.” At this point, Garnet gazed into the baby blue irises of her lover before coming across her core with her thumb, rubbing it senseless, which brought Pearl to her climax. The others’ head fell back, her whole body being numb from the sudden ecstasy rush.

After recovering from her high, Pearl was quick to return the kiss from earlier, with full gusto, which surprised Garnet. The larger woman herself delve into the kiss with equal passion, all while taking two handfuls of her partner's bare rear. 

Garnet soon broke the kiss and rested her forehead amongst Pearl’s; baby blue irises gazing into a mixmatched pair of blue and deep red, with heavy breathing being heard in the background from women.

“Thank you Garnet,” Pearl muttered in a quiet tone. And Garnet replied with a simple kiss to the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot that is a future scene that takes place in my story, Girl Meets Girl.


End file.
